We've Got To Get Dad A Dude
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Omega!Dan has been a single parent with twin boys for fifteen years of his life, it isn't until one day when his sons asks him about dating. Dan says he's perfectly fine but the boys don't believe him, so they set him up with their friends' dad, who happens to be Alpha!Phil.


"Boys! Dinner is ready!" Dan Howell yelled from downstairs in the kitchen.

"Coming!" Dan smiled as soon as he heard the sound of his twin son's voice. He looked over and smiled when he saw the two boys walk into the kitchen, Alex and Joey.

Dan was 30 years old, and he was 15 years old when he had met an Alpha who he thought loved him and cared about him, but it was just a one night stand. Dan ended up pregnant with twins and has been a single father throughout the whole thing. He was so young when it happened, and he was even kicked out of his parent's home for being a 'disgrace' as they had put it.

It was exhausting and tiring, but Dan didn't mind because he loved his two boys more than anything in the world, and he would absolutely do anything for them, no matter the cost.

"Spaghetti again?" Alex asked as he walked over to the table.

"I didn't have time to go out to buy groceries. I was cleaning the house all day," Dan said.

"Dad, you were cleaning the house all day yesterday," Joey said as he sat down.

"If I didn't... it would be a mess and we wouldn't want that," Dan sighed.

"You worry far too much about little things dad," Alex said as he also sat down.

"That's what happens when you're a single dad with two kids," Dan mumbled.

"Speaking of, when's the last time you went out on a date?" Joey asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't have time for dating," Dan groaned. "Last time I was with somebody was when I got pregnant with you two, that was fifteen years ago. So that's the answer to your question."

"Don't you ever get lonely?" Joey asked as he started to eat.

"Sometimes, but it helps when you have twin boys to help you keep busy," Dan said.

"Dad, we're 15 years old now. Eventually we're both going to find a mate and move out... why don't you just start now while you can?" Alex suggested. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Ugh, no! Don't talk about moving out," Dan warned.

Joey laughed. "Don't worry... we're probably not going anywhere anytime soon," He said.

"You're both Alphas. You can leave whenever you want, so don't lie to me," Dan said.

Alex rolled his eyes as he looked over at his brother.

Joey shrugged his shoulders, though both he and his brother knew that Dan got upset over this topic. They were old enough to know what was going on between Omegas and Alphas.

"I'm going to go clean up," Dan mumbled before he walked out of the kitchen.

"We've so got to get dad a dude, and fast," Joey said.

Alex laughed. "I agree. It's like he said, it's been fifteen years. He must be lonely," He said.

"Definitely. Despite whatever he says... he has got to be lonely," Joey said.

"Okay, so where exactly do we start?" Alex asked.

"I haven't worked that part out yet. I'll think of something," Joey told him.

Alex rolled his eyes and he started eating his food.

It was a couple weeks later; Alex and Joey had their friend Tommy over from school. They were quite close with each other so they were helping each other out. Tommy also had a single dad, who was an Alpha. His name was Phil Lester, and he was quite a wealthy business man. Even though he was pretty serious about his job, he was also playful and was one of the very rare nice Alphas out there that treated people respectfully and equally.

But now; the three boys were sitting in Alex and Tommy's room. The house Dan bought only had two bedrooms so they had to share with each other, although they didn't mind because they were quite close with each other, obviously because they were twins.

"So, when is your dad coming over?" Alex asked as he looked over at Tommy.

"Should be here in an hour or something," Tommy answered.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Joey asked nervously.

Tommy rolled his eyes as he looked over at Joey. "Do you have any faith in me at all?"

Joey laughed and pushed him playfully. "Come on, you know I do!"

Tommy smiled. "So, what are we going to do until then?" He asked.

"Well, I have something in mind but I don't think Alex will enjoy it very much," He said, smirking as he looked over at his brother. "If you know what I mean."

"Ugh. Why can't you two just admit that you love each other?" Alex asked, clearly annoyed.

"This isn't about us. It's about our dads, alright?" Joey snapped.

Alex snickered. "Well, at least I know how to annoy you now," He said.

An hour later;

Dan had been in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes while all the kids were upstairs.

Dan looked over as soon as he heard knocking at the front door. He sighed and put down the washcloth. He walked over to the door and opened it. He looked up and blinked a few times when he saw an older man, who he assumed to be an Alpha.

"A-Are you Tommy's father?" Dan asked, stepping back immediately.

"Don't worry, you don't have to be afraid of me," The Alpha said as he stepped inside.

"I've never met you before," Dan said quickly.

"My name is Phil," The Alpha said as he held out his hand.

"D-Dan," Dan said as he shook the Alpha's hand. "Tommy! Your father is here!" He yelled.

"So, you're Alex and Joey's dad?" The Alpha, Phil, asked.

Dan slowly nodded. "The one and only... literally," He said.

"Oh? So, you don't have an Alpha?" Phil asked, a little surprised.

"I've been on my own for 15 years," Dan told him. He couldn't help but smile.

"Wow. I've got to give you props. I can barely keep up with one kid," Phil said.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "I've gotten used to it," He said.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Phil asked.

Dan raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Phil. "But, we only just met..."

"I know, but I can't help but feel attracted to you," Phil said as he stepped closer to Dan.

"N-No Alpha has asked me out in... years," Dan whispered as he stared at Phil.

"I guess its your lucky day then," Phil said.

"Are they talking?" Joey asked as he stood behind Tommy.

"They're going out on a date... I think," Joey whispered.

"Damn. That was easy," Joey whispered. "I thought dad would be difficult."

Tommy looked over at Joey and smiled. "My dad gets what he wants," He said.

"The apple doesn't fall far from then tree then, huh?" Joey smirked.

"Shut up," Tommy kissed Joey's cheek. "See you at school tomorrow?" He asked.

Joey nodded. "See you," He said. He smiled as he watched Tommy walk away.

"Ready to go champ?" Phil asked, smiling as soon as he saw Tommy.

"All ready," Tommy said as he walked over to his dad.

"Come over any time you'd like Tommy," Dan said as he smiled at Tommy.

Tommy smiled as he looked over at Dan. "Thanks. I like it here," He said.

"So, I'll see you then?" Dan asked, looking back over at Phil.

"Definitely," Phil pulled out a white card. "Call me."

Dan smiled bigger as he took the card. "I will, definitely."

"Boys, I'm leaving!" Dan yelled as he grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked as he walked down the stairs.

"I'm going out with Phil for a couple of hours so I don't know when I'll be home," Dan answered as he looked over at Alex. "Please don't burn down the house."

"Do you really think we'd burn down the house?" Joey asked as he walked next to Alex.

"It's almost happened before," Dan warned. "I mean it you two."

"Dad, just go. We're going to be fine," Joey told him.

Dan sighed and opened the door. "Call me if you need anything, seriously. I won't hesitate to come home," He said before he walked out of the house. He locked the door and then he turned around, smiling as soon as he saw Phil standing there, waiting for him by his car.

Phil looked over and stood up straight, smiling as well as soon as he saw Dan. "Hey you. Took ya long enough," He said jokingly. He pulled Dan into a warm hug.

Dan smiled as he looked up at Phil. "Things happen when you have two twin boys," He said.

Phil chuckled, and then he kissed Dan once. "Ready to go then?"

It's been a couple of weeks since Dan and Phil have gone out on their first date, and things between them have been going amazing. Dan was falling in love with Dan, but he was taking things slow because after what happened with the last Alpha he was with, and Phil understood that so he didn't mind taking things slow with Dan. Phil would do anything to make Dan happy. He was so protective and caring of Dan, which Dan absolutely loved.

"I've been ready all day," Dan said. He blushed.

Phil chuckled and then he let go of Dan. "Let's go then!" He said excitedly.

"Someone's excited," Dan said with giggles.

"Only because I get to spend time with my favorite person ever tonight," Phil said. He gently kissed Dan again before he turned and opened the car door for Dan.

"Wow, such a gentlemen," Dan said as he got into the car.

"Oh shush," Phil chuckled as he shut the door. He walked around the car and then he also got in.

Dan looked over at Phil and smiled as he watched him. "So, where are we going?" He asked.

"Aha, it's a surprise. You're going to have to wait and see," Phil said.

"Phil," Dan whined with a pout. "You know… I've realized something."

"What's that?" Phil asked as he turned on the car. He looked over at Dan.

"My boys were talking to me a couple weeks ago about getting out and dating," Dan began. "Then a few weeks later… you appeared in my life. Do you think they set us up?"

Phil raised his eyebrows as he thought for a few seconds. "Wow. Maybe so," He said.

"Yeah, they totally planned this out with Tommy," Dan said. He chuckled.

"Speaking of, I think your boy has a little crush on Thomas," Phil said as he looked up at Dan.

"Uh oh. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Definitely a good thing. Tommy used to be so shy and he never came out of his room, and then he started hanging out with Joey and Alex and became a totally different person but in a good way. I didn't want to be that parent who forced their Omega to stay inside all the time, so I'm really glad that he found a few friends and a possible boyfriend candidate," Phil said.

"That makes me happy to hear," Dan sighed happily. "You know, it wouldn't even surprise me if those two got married one day. They're always together, but it's kind of cute."

"But, we definitely have those boys to thank for getting us together," Phil said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Everything is going so fast but… I'm happy. I've always been happy, even without an Alpha in my life but, with you in my life now… it makes everything better," Dan said.

Phil reached over and kissed Dan's cheek. "I love you too,"

Dan rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," He said.

Phil laughed and shook his head. "How about that date?"

"Yes! I'm excited to know where you're taking me," Dan said.

"Like I said, you'll have to wait and see," Phil warned playfully.

"Phil!" Dan whined. He rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile anyway


End file.
